The Library
by short little LADY
Summary: Number seventeen on my bucket list: Have sex in a library.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me, unfortunately.**

**This is my first attempt at writing, have fun :)**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! I think I know what I feel, don't tell me otherwise," I hissed under my breath in Alice's direction. She stood leaning against a shelf of books facing me with a smug expression gracing her features that made me want to physically remove, and that impulse shocked me, as I don't regard myself as a violent person.<p>

"Bullshit you know, and you do need someone to tell you what you feel. Why else would you be at the library… where he works?" Her soft voice was laced with conviction and confidence in her words, as well as a smug smile hiding below the surface of her lips, tantalizing her lips with its presence.

"So help me, Alice!" I threatened my voice no longer a hiss as I approached her, getting so close I could feel the warm tickle of her breath against my face and the heat radiating off her body. Her summer blue eyes sparkled in delight at my actions and what she would call a victory.

"So help me what, Bella?" Just the very presence of her at the moment was getting under my skin, it was almost as bad as the sound of nails on a chalk board, as horrible as it is to use an analogy to describe my best friends presence.

Instead of rationalizing my comment with an answer I simply stared at her.

Alice's red lips pouted in a teasing way, "Bella, don't try and act all innocent. I see the way you look at him when you think I'm not looking." Her red lips turning up at the corners laced a smile in between her words as she carried on, "You imagine him without clothes, his forearms - I know you're a sucker for forearms, his abs, his co-"

"Fuck you Alice! That's bullshit!" I seethed.

"Oh no Sweetie, don't fuck me, fuck Edward." In the blink of an eye, she turned on her devastatingly high heel and walked away from me, her short black hair tickling my nose in the process, and her head held high. She walked as a woman of purpose, her hips swaying from side to side in her short red summer dress, attracting all the attention of the opposite sexes. One woman slapped the male's shoulder that she was standing with, a disapproving mask in place; I guess he's in the dog box tonight.

I could feel my mouth drop in surprise and my anger surge and my blood boil beneath my cream cheeks. In an attempt to compose myself and make it look as though nothing had transpired between the two of us, I straightened out my dress and with a flick of my long brunet hair, I turned on my own heel and walked in the opposite direction, my head held high.

There is nothing - I repeat nothing! – I want to do with Edward, here or anywhere else. Apart from maybe ripping out handfuls of his copper hair that every girl apparently can't resist, and set it on fire in front of him. We'll see how well he does without his precious sex hair. I also wouldn't mind busting one of those lips, in the hope that it would swell up and wipe his lips clean of the crooked smile he flashes in my direction every time he see's me. Speaking of seeing me, I may even consider ripping out those emeralds that some consider eyes. Ugh! I might have to just get rid of him permanently, but I'll hire a hit man, don't see why I should go down for it.

I shook my head, clearing away the violent, but oh so tempting thoughts of Edward's demise and proceeded to scan the books along the shelf. Bullshit, I came to the library just to see him, I need a book and it's the only library in this Godforsaken place some like to refer to as Forks.

Skimming the shelves I looked for the spine that captured my attention the most, despite the common phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' I find this the most logical telltale of a good book. My eyes skimmed a few, as if on autopilot my hand picked a few, my eyes went through the motions of scanning the words, but nothing registered in my otherwise occupied mind.

My cell phone shocked the last of my already frayed nerves out of me as it chimed, breaking the silent spell cast over the atmosphere. I knew it would be a txt from Alice, I almost ignored it, but my curious nature got the best of me. It read: '_Bella, Bella, Bella, you and I both know you don't read books.'_. So, maybe that was true, but I can change can't I? It's not all of a sudden illegal to decide to start wanting to read books. I can read a book, just watch me. About thirty seconds later a second txt came through, once again from Alice: _Don't forget, it's on your bucket list, have sex in a library, just don't get caught ;). _Blood blistered beneath my skin all over my body - never in my life had my face ever been this red!

Knowing it was a lost cause for finding a book while I was in this state of mind, I leant against one of the shelves and closed my eyes. My traitorous mind drew images behind my eyelids of Edward, however against my will it may have been, unfortunately fucking Alice placed the seed and my neglected sexual encounters of late had been lacking, leading me in only one direction. Whoever said guys thought about sex more obviously hadn't met me lately. I envisioned him removing his shirt and his chest muscles and biceps flexing as he lifted his arms and stretched his muscular body as he removed his signature white tee shirt. His body became more defined as the drawing took on more focus as the contours and valleys of his chest took on forms as the shading increased. His chest was hairless, his pecks well defined just above his abs, which I felt an overwhelming urge to drag my nails down his chest, move just above his faded blue jeans and run my fingers through his happy trail before dipping my hand between his body and his jeans...

My eyes snapped open instantly, appalled at myself for letting my thoughts get so out of hand, especially about _him_. Maybe Alice had been right; maybe I had just come here to get a glimpse at him where he seemed so content and serene amongst the books, so completely different from his aggravating personality outside of these four walls.

I leant forwards and placed my hands on my knees and breathed deeply, _in and out, in and out, _in am attempt to clear my head of the images of a half naked Edward. Not to mention convince myself that there was nothing else I felt towards Edward but frustration and annoyance. On the other hand though, thinking of how peaceful and serene and almost innocent he looks in a library amongst his books, it had me beginning to re-question my thoughts about why I disliked him so much. Sure he pissed me off on a daily basis, purposefully made my blood boil, purposefully embarrassed the living fuck out of me, but despite that, he couldn't be all that bad, could he? He never used to be.

"Princess, with your tits hanging out that much, why don't we just do away with the dress, huh?" His velvet like voice held such arrogance that it shot my thoughts of him having any redeeming quality whatsoever to Hades and filled me with a fury of a thousand suns.

Straightening up immediately, I pulled up my deep blue summer dress, I hadn't realized but it was sitting pretty low and I had decided not to wear a bra in this warm weather that came around once in a million years. Noticing that through the thin fabric my nipples had become erect at the thoughts of him, I covered them with my arms before replying, "Why don't you do away with yourself and leave me in peace?" I retorted, flashing my coffee eyes to meet his emeralds ones.

He shook his head at me as though I were a little kid who had got into the cookie jar without permission. "Don't be like that, _Isabella."_ His voice was taunting as he purposefully used my full name to get a rise out of me, which it did.

"I'll be however the hell I want _Eddie," _I retorted. What the fuck was I thinking before? There's nothing good about him, he probably only got this job to look at the sex books, after all, that's what is always on his mind, dirty fucker can't think of anything else.

"So feisty, Isabella." He teased.

Without thinking I took a step closer towards him, "its Bella, Asshole." I went to step around him and walk away, but his strong hand held onto my elbow with gentle force, which surprised me. I'd forgotten that he had really soft hands for such an asshole.

"Remove you hand, before I break those pretty little fingers of yours," I snarled sarcastically, although he did actually have very nice finger. My eyes flashed to his face, I could see the mild surprise flash across his face, either at the violence of my statement or that is some weird fucked up way I had just complimented his fingers.

His cockiness returned as he leaned closer towards me and whispered in my ear, "I would recommend that you don't, you'll really regret it later, Princess." I could feel his warm breath fan across my ear and neck, making me slightly weak in the knees and slightly wet.

"Don't call me Princess. And why could I regret it?" I breathed against his ear, hopefully having the same effect of him that he had on me.

I felt him take in a shaky breath; hopefully it was due to my breath. "I'm a pianist and guitarist," he whispered lower in my ear in a suggestive tone that I didn't quite catch the implications of. However my body seemed too, as it moved closed towards him so that I could feel his body against my body. I took in a broken breath as I felt something hard press into me just above my belly button.

"Ah, poor little boy wont be able to play his instruments any more? How sad," I pouted up at him and blinked my eyes innocently. "Can't you hear my heart breaking for you?"

"Well yes, that," he leaned his face closer towards my lips and breathed the words, "but these fingers," he indicated by touching them to my lips and dragging them down my neck and the beginning of my chest, "can play you better than they can play any instrument." To illustrate his point he swirled his index finger around the nipple on my right, making it tighten under his touch, and make my breath wash over him in a warm breeze.

My head was telling me to step away and get the hell out of here before I did something I would regret, but my body took on a mind of its own and pressed itself against him more and my head lolled back slightly as my chest pressed against his fingers. His other hand came up to grab at my other tit, and rolled the nipple between his fingers before delving his hand beneath the thin material and cupping it completely in his hand. I brought my hands up between the two of us to push him off and leave, but with the skin on skin contact, I couldn't bring myself to do it, instead I wove my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as I pushed my hips against his, electing a hiss out of both of us.

"Shit," I whispered, at the sensations, so much stronger than ever before.

Edward removed his hands and stepped away, this distance left me feeling cold and exposed. His hand reached down and grabbed mine, tangling his fingers between my own and leading me towards the back of the library.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, following him.

He brought a finger up and placed it against my lips in the universal act of silence, I swiped my tongue out and licked the pad of his finger while looking him in the eyes, I saw surprise and lust flash in his eyes as he whispered, "The back of the library, the reference section. No one ever goes there."

I obeyed silently and released his hand as we walked past the few people scattered in the library.

Left in our hasty path there were a couple of mothers with babies in prams, an older man looking at a younger woman's ass in front of him –typical male, I thought as I shook my head with a small chuckle- and an elderly couple walking hand in hand through the sports section.

"What's got you chuckling, Princess."

My movements stopped abruptly and I ripped my hand out of his grasp, half out of anger from his preferred nickname for me as well as the realization breaking though my haze as to my actions. He's the one than annoys me, but here I am, holding his hand and standing in the reference section of the library. I wonder how many girls he has brought back here to fuck, I asked him flat out: "How many girls have you fucked in the reference section?"

The mask of arrogance cracked, showing part of his face that I hardly ever see, filled with a bit of hurt and disbelief. I immediately felt guilt build in side of me. I remember the last time I had seen his face without the arrogance masking his emotions was just over a year ago, the night he caught his best friend Jake in bed with his girlfriend of two years, Carmen. He had come straight to me, as I expected he would, we had been friends for so long prior to their relationship, he knew I would always be there. That had been the beginning of his downward spiral, where he believed girls were merely a piece of ass to fuck and then move on to the next one, without forming any strings of attachment it meant that he wouldn't get hurt again. As well as our friendship beginning to deteriorate.

Throughout the years of our friendship I had felt our emotions weaving together to form a safety blanket acting as a barrier from outside pains and insecurities. I sometimes thought that I might have even been falling for him. But with his betrayal experienced by the closest people in his life, other than me, I felt him pulling away from me, unwinding our woven blanket one row at a time, until he treated me just like any other girl. That, there is when my emotional feeling towards him slowly frayed, I watched the man I admired so much constantly hurt, use and direspect those around me and vowed he wouldn't hurt me.

The mask rejuvenated its cracks forming a solid mask once again. "You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" He smirked.

Anger boiled inside me once again at the thought of how the man I used to know had changed so much. The hurt and old emotions – oh, I don't know if I can pretend there's nothing there any more, it takes too much effort denying these feeling, apparently I wasn't very good at hiding them according to Alice – the emotions I felt towards he made me retaliate with my usual bitchy attitude towards him.

"No shirt Sherlock, why else would I ask?" I scowled. "I don't want to catch anything from being so close to an area those bimbo's could have infected."

"Aw, is little Isabella feeling scared?" He taunted.

Annoyance overwhelmed me and I sauntered closer, so close in fact that I had to really crane my neck upwards to see him despite the added height of my heels, and ground out, "Of the big bad wolf?" I leant closer towards his now downwards facing face allowing him to see me better; I opened my eyes wide and filled them with innocence. I moved my body to rub against the bulge in his pants before saying, "I'm sure your bite isn't any where near as bad as you seem to think your bark is." To emphasize what I was meaning I maneuvered my body and elicited a moan out of him.

"I can assure you Little Red Riding Hood, my bite is so much more than you could ever handle." He retaliated by grinding his member against me. "You can always run away if you're scared." He challenged.

We both stood there: Him tall and cocky with his face facing downwards, making his 6"1 seem so much taller than my 5"3, and me filled with determination that I wasn't going to back down no matter what curve balls he threw in my direction. Our two individual wills were like steel; neither of us would ever give in to the other and allow them the satisfaction.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, moving with vigor against my own. Mine in turn moved immediately to keep up with his, all the while fighting for dominance over him, both of us willing the other into submission.

His strong arms lifted me off the ground as though I weighed nothing and moved me to sit on one of the trolleys full of books to be shelved, so he didn't have to bend down so much. Although it allowed me to be kissed and kiss deeper in turn, I felt a book poking up my ass and into my spine, shifting my position slightly Edward caught on and lifted me once again without breaking the kiss and moved us towards the transportable ladder against the far wall. My legs moved to wrap themselves around his waist allowing myself to get closer to him and make it easier for him to move. This new position on the ladder gave me the added height, I took advantage of it as I threaded my hands through his hair at the nape of his neck (I could never rip his hair out and burn it in front of him, its too gorgeous to do that), and tilted his head backwards, allowing myself to push against his tongue with more force.

Edward moved his hips in a circular motion coming into direct contact of my wet core through my panties and my dress.

"So fucking glad you wore a dress," he murmured against my lips as his rough hands traveled up my thighs massaging them as he made his way towards the edge of my panties: the one place I desperately needed him to touch, it felt like I was on fire and he would be the antidote to the pain blazing through my entire body seeping out from my core.

My head fell backwards and came into contact with a book jutting out, sending a small wave of pain through my body which was immediately overpowered by my wants and desires for this gorgeous man pressed against me. My hand still traveled to the place my head and book came into contact and I subconsciously scratched the area and wondered idly why it was that you always scratched your head after you hit it.

Edward's lips broke away from mine and his hands stilled their massaging patterns on the inside of my thighs. His green eyes gazed up into mine, I looked back feeling mild confusion as to what he was asking, and I cocked my head to once side in a silent question of asking what he was waiting for.

"Are you sure?" he sounded unsure of himself in that moment. "We don't have to carry on. It's okay. I understand I have been an asshole." I felt the uncertainty in his body as I felt him moving away from my body, I immediately felt cold without his toned body pressed against my own.

"I don't deny you have been an asshole," I grinned cheekily down at him from my perch letting him know that I was teasing him. "Don't you dare stop what you have started here."

His mouth was on mine once again, the cockiness and arrogance was replaced with a more tender edge, and as for the cockiness, that certainly hadn't been replaced, I thought to myself as I felt him twitch slightly against the inside of my thigh.

His hands resumed their position against my thighs and I felt the pad of his thumb brush me through my panties, in reaction my breath came out hard and fast against his mouth and he took that as encouragement as he pressed harder against me. I felt a hum of satisfaction buzz through his chest and I felt my own hum of satisfaction travel through my body at getting what my body so desperately desired as well as what I think my heart may have desired all along.

I moved my hips against his thumb as a sign of encouragement, and deepened my kiss. His hands traveled to my hips and slid my panties down my legs and slipped the black lace into his pocket. I couldn't help but thank Alice in this moment for talking me into getting a Brazilian wax, at the time I thought it completely unnecessary, but Alice always seemed to know these things.

Edward drew in a ragged breath before moving his mouth to skim his teeth against my earlobe and whisper, "You never told me you waxed."

That one sentence, although totally ridiculous caused the ach in my stomach to intensify. "Why would I?" I breathed.

"You used to tell me everything," despite the desire in his voice I also heard what's sounded like hurt.

"You hadn't exactly given me the opportunity." I replied simply.

Having had enough of talking for now I moved my mouth onto his again, slipping my tongue into his mouth and tasting his sweet and spicy taste that was just Edward. In conjunction to this I moved my hands from his hair and one went down to guide his hand between my legs and the other to start working on the button of his jeans and the zipper. I moved his hand so that he pressed his thumb against my clit and slowly rubbed it in circles, making the ache in my stomach increase and the fire to burn with brilliance through my veins. My one hand moved from between my legs and toward my other hand as Edward moved his fingers between my wet folds while muttering under his breath something about 'so wet.' He placed slightly more pressure against my clit as his middle finger teased my entrance by slipping in about a centimeter before coming back out and moving once again between my folds.

My breath accelerated as I ran my hand through his happy trail as I had in my head, the daydream didn't do the feeling justice. Breaking myself from the kiss to get some much-needed air I rested my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sent, he smelt sweet almost like vanilla ice cream and gingerbread. The smell was heavenly. I continued the journey of my hands into the softer hair until I reached his member that felt so much bigger than anyone else I had ever felt before. Edward's body tensed as I gently ghosted my hand along him until I reached his tip. His breath accelerated and the movements of his hand increased, bringing me more pleasure as his fingers entered me a bit further before coming out to tease me again. I brushed the pad of my thumb across the tip of him and collected the pre-come and spread it over his head. His breath caught in his throat and he stilled, apart from his two fingers, which plunged deep inside of me without warning. Making me moan out loudly. His mouth immediately covered my own and moved in synch with my lips as he whispered telling we that I needed to be quiet or we wouldn't be able to finish.

His fingers moved in and out of me, each time entering me slightly more, his actions on my clit intensified with speed as well as pressure, bringing me closer to the edge with every one of his movements. I had to remind myself countless times to keep the noises to a minimum if I wanted this to carry on, I pressed my lips against his harder and fought with his tongue for dominance to try and silence my whimpers and moans.

I moved my hands in accordance with his own, slightly speeding up my strokes and applying slightly more pressure as I moved my hands over him. I could feel him twitching in my hands and his hot member seemed to be getting harder and harder as we carried on. He was so hard but felt so silky smooth at the same time, it was almost as though his skin weren't actually skin but instead satin. I lightly traced the nail on my pinky gently along the underside of him electing a hiss from his end, from my end I released another moan that came out sounding a bit too loud, but I was beyond caring at the moment.

"Edward…" I breathed between my moans of ecstasy.

"Bella..." he responded in the same hushed tones. "I need to be in you. Please."

I don't know why he had to even ask, didn't he know that I needed him to be in me as much as he needed to be in me. I simply flicked my eyes on his and waited for him to read the desire in my eyes. Once he had he went back to kissing me and positioned himself to fit at my entrance, I could feel the heat radiating off him and felt myself become even wetter at the thought of him entering me, at the thought of us having a connection that we used to have before everything became so messed up for us and I lost my best friend and the only guy that I had ever felt feelings for beyond the friendship or lustful kind, although my lust and desire for him out weighed anyone else and I think it always would.

He saw what he needed as he spread my legs further and he readied himself with his one hand and slipped the head of him into me, the feeling was divine, better than anything anyone could ever describe or simply put into words. My head lolled forward and rested against his shoulder as I showered it in small kisses. I had missed this connection with anyone, more so I just missed a connection with Edward in any form.

My joy was short lived as I felt him pull away so soon after he had begun entering me. My head moved on it's own accord to stare at him, I saw shock cross his face as well as annoyance.

"Are you still on the pill?" he asked seriously. His brows merged together and lines formed.

"Fuck!" I hissed in exaggeration, scrunching my eyes up and leaning my head backwards.

I felt him turn to complete stone beneath my hands. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he said rather to loudly, worrying me that we may be caught at any moment. It made it so much more fun and exciting that we could be caught at any moment, not to mention having sex in a library had been on my bucket list. It ended up as number seventeen, it was placed there when I first heard Edward was working in the library, although at the time I had refused to believe that it had anything to do with Edward working in a library.

I giggled care freely as I whispered to Edward, "I am," with a mischievous smile spread across my face.

Relief and excitement were clearly evident on his face at my confirmation that we could still continue. "You, Miss Swan are a very bad girl," his voice was playful and light as he tapped his index finger on my nose, a playful and carefree move that I had never seen or expected from Edward, it made this even more enjoyable. "Are you sure you want to?" he questioned one last time.

"Edward!" I growled. "How long are you planning on keeping me waiting?" I question, half jokingly and half seriously. To illustrate my point of how much I wanted him I bucked my hips against him and at the feeling of his head coming into contact with my clit I buried my mouth in the crook of his neck while mumbling against his skin, "it hurts how much I want you."

"It hurts me too."

Ironically, neither of us were actually talking about the sex we were engaging in, but rather the time we had spent separated from one another.

Without any more discussion, Edward pushed himself forwards into me. True to my earlier judgment, Edward has definitely the biggest I had ever been with. He was hot as he slid into me; he slid in easily due to the wetness of myself. His warmth branded me as his, nothing could or would ever feel better than that. He moaned at the same time as me at the feeling of being joined in this intimate way. He began to slowly move himself in and out of me, each time the friction adding to the ache in my stomach, which spread through my body, making myself tighten around him with every thrust.

"Edward… harder…oh!" he did as instructed and the feelings increased. With each thrust I felt fuller and fuller. His one hand rested on my hip and the other traveled underneath my dress and began to brush the underside of my breast before his warm hand cupped me and brushed his thumb across, my nipple, which hardened further under his gentle caress. With each thrust of his hips he reached further and further inside of me, his head fell backwards slightly. In time with each thrust he gently pinched my nipple, sending bolts of electricity straight to my very core.

The fullness with each thrust was beginning to become too much to bare, I felt as though I might burst but there was nothing in the world that I would trade this feeling for. Edward felt as though he began to expand within me and become even more impossibly harder. This only served to intensify the feelings within me. My back arched and I pushed my chest up against his, strapping his one hand and making it difficult for him to move, instead he reached down with both of his hands and cupped my ass, pushing me towards his hips every time he entered me again. This intensified the feelings bringing me closer and closer to the edge with every second.

"Edward… ugh… I can't, I have to…." My voice trailed off into nothing but my panting breath that mixed with his own spicy breath.

"Bella… come with me… ugh you feel so fucking good…."

With that I let myself be completely consumed with the fire that had threatened to drag me down earlier. I felt myself tightening around him again and then felt as though I had almost burst as I felt Edward come deep inside me with a grunt, it was warm and hot and filled me until I couldn't take it anymore, I burst as well, the walls of me contracting around him and milking him until I had every last drop of him inside me. As I rode out the waves of passion my body seemed to experience small electric shocks as a result of the strongest and most powerful orgasm that I had ever experienced. With every small thrust he still executed more waves of pleasure rolled over me.

"Edward," I whispered but was cut off by him silencing me with a kiss as the last of the waves rolled over us. This kiss wasn't lustful and fierce like our other ones had been; it was sweet and filled me with warmth that I had lost along with losing Edward to Carmen.

He pulled away before whispering, "Bella, I have never brought anyone into the library with me, it's my safe place. It's filled with memories of my mother and myself before she passed away, and now it's filled with you, and only you. It has always been you Bella. Always know that."

"Good," I smiled. "Why princess?"

"Because that's what you are to me."

Not knowing what to say I lent forward and kissed him slowly pouring the emotions and dare I dare I say it, love, into his body through a direct line straight from my heart.

"OH MY GOD! Get out! Right now! I wont think twice about calling the police if you two don't get the hell out of here!" A shrill voice rang through the silence breaking the sweet moment between Edward and myself. The voice came from the entrance to the reference area causing both Edward and I to tense up immediately and try to cover up as much of ourselves as possible. My entire face, neck and chest were bright red with embarrassment as we turned to face the person yelling at us.

Standing in the entrance way stood Alice with a smile bigger than the Cheshire cat's smile could ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm kinda new to this stuff and that was my first attempt and writing anything. I would greatly appreciate a review from you, good or bad, i dont mind, any feedback is good feedback :)<strong>


End file.
